The Wild Side
by DefiniteEnding
Summary: Sasori is a police officer. Recently the crimes he's been investigating have been brutal, with the victim's throat torn out. Then he meets Deidara. What secrets is the blond hiding? SasoDei, other pairing stoo. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Okay. So I mentioned before that most of the stuff I write has to do with werewolves and/or vampires. This one is JUST about werewolves with the main pairing as SasoDei. I have eight chapters written so far and I'll post them whenever I feel like. XD I tend to post them faster when I get reviews, however.

I dunno why I decided to post this. I think I might be getting myself into something I shouldn't, what with having two fics going at once. Oh well, I'll complete both of them! ... I hope. XDDD Just kidding. I will definitely complete them both for my lovely readers! Who knows, maybe I'll post one of my other fics and have THREE going at once (Unlikely though. XD).

Anyway, so ... here's chapter one of The Wild Side. Go ahead and read, my friends!

Oh yeah, I don't own Naruto. :C

.:~:.

Sasori couldn't stop looking behind him. It felt as though someone was watching him, trailing him. 'That's ludicrous.' He thought as he shook his head and continued walking. However, even he couldn't deny that there had been increased killings recently and that the murderer hadn't been found. He was an officer himself and all he had managed to uncover so far was that at the scene of every crime there were paw prints. Large, dog-like paw prints.

The redhead stopped once more and glanced behind him. When he saw nothing he turned forward and went on. It was the middle of the night, one in the morning, on a new moon. It was darker out than usual. Sasori knew it was stupid to feel afraid because he was a cop, but even cops were afraid sometimes.

What worried the redheaded officer was that at every crime scene it appeared as though the victims had had their throats clawed out. Not cut open or simply just clawed, but clawed _out_. Sasori shuddered at the thought of how terrifying and painful it must have been for the victims.

Suddenly there was a clacking sound behind him. The redhead's hand automatically went for his pistol, which he grabbed and spun around with, holding it out before him in an offensive manner. But there was nothing there.

Slowly, hesitantly, Sasori lowered the gun. When nothing happened for several moments, he pocketed the gun again and turned around. But just as he turned around, something taller than him grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

Sasori gasped and reached up to try and pry the overly large hands of some sort off of him. After a moment of struggle, the creatures nails started digging into his throat and the redhead looked up. When he saw the face of the creature holding him, he froze completely.

"W-werewolf?" Sasori choked out.

The creature grinned evilly. "That's right, cop. What are you gonna do about it?" It asked, its voice mocking and taunting. Sasori stared up at it, frozen in horror. The werewolf's grin expanded as it suddenly lifted him up higher and then slammed him down on the ground, claws still wrapped around his throat.

Sasori grunted upon impact but didn't move, staring up at the creature as it loomed over him. It brought its muzzle down to his ear. "End of the line, pretty boy." It whispered, its voice filled with malice. It removed its claws from around Sasori's neck, allowing him to breathe.

However, a second later the creature pulled back and then dove downwards, closing its jaws around Sasori's throat. Sasori gasped and began to struggle, trying to pry the creature's jaws off before it did to him what it had probably done to all its other victims.

The creature wasn't yet biting him. Its teeth were pressing heavily against his skin as if taunting him. As its grip tightened, Sasori's lungs were burning and his vision began to grow darker from lack of oxygen. He opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. He couldn't even swallow at this point.

Suddenly there was shouting and the creature let go of him, lifting its head to look up. Sasori coughed as air was suddenly brought back into his lungs. There was a loud bang as if a gun had been shot and the weight on top of him disappeared.

Sasori remained on the ground, staring up at the sky as he tried to control his breathing. After a few seconds, everything got silent. No clacking sound of claws, no gunshots. "Hey." Sasori looked up, focusing his gaze, when he heard someone speak.

There was a rather tall blond standing above him, gazing down at him with a concerned expression. "You alright, un?" The blond asked. Sasori nodded hesitantly and sat up before allowing the blond to help him up.

"What … what was that?" Sasori asked as he looked around them.

"I figured you'd be wondering, un." The blond said knowingly. "Look, meet me at noon at the cafe across town. I'll explain everything there." Before Sasori could object or demand answers, the blond turned and walked off.

Sasori stared after him before sighing in defeat and turning around, walking in the opposite direction, the direction he'd been going in the first place. He was surprised at how well he was handling the experience. He'd just been attacked by some strange creature and he wasn't even shaking!

Once the redhead was back home, he shut and locked the door behind him before going over to his bed and flopping down, sighing. 'What a night …' He thought as he rolled over and stared at the ceiling.

The redhead closed his eyes, intent on going to sleep. Besides, tomorrow would only come if he slept and he wanted to know just what had attacked him.

It took a while, but he was finally able to find sleep.

.:~:.

So ... Did you like? This, of course, was only chapter one. Chapter two coming up in a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Someone added this story to their alerts. ^_^ Which is why I'm adding this chapter in now! All I really need to keep on going is to know that you people like my writing and I will definitely keep going!

Sasori, do the disclaimer.

Sasori: But I'm tired! T.T

Fine ... I don't own Naruto. Now go back to bed, you lazy dog you.

Sasori: *grumbles about cruel authors but does as told*

Read on!

.:~:.

Sasori bolted upright with a scream, looking around quickly. When he was able to identify the room he was in as his own, he relaxed slightly. The redhead hesitantly reached up and touched his neck, which was sore.

"So that wasn't a dream …" He murmured and shook his head. He'd had nightmares all night long and it had been difficult to sleep. In all honesty, he felt more tired now than he had going to sleep.

The redhead yawned and glanced over at the clock on his bedside table, noting it was almost 11:30. He grumbled in annoyance but got up to change out of his work uniform. Once he'd done that he noticed that it was creeping up on 11:45.

'I'll just skip breakfast.' He thought and walked out the door.

By the time he got to the café, he only had about five minutes left before he was supposed to meet the mysterious blond from the night before. Sasori walked up to the café and sat down at one of the outdoor tables; somehow he knew the blond would recognize him.

'What was that thing?' He wondered as he looked around. Everything seemed so normal. People were sitting at other tables, eating or drinking and just talking to each other. It was as if the recent deaths didn't affect them, which they probably didn't.

"Hey, cop." Sasori jumped a bit but looked up to see the blond from last night sitting down across from him. Sasori nodded a greeting and the blond smiled at him. "So what would you like?"

Sasori blinked in confusion but then understood when the blond motioned to the café. "You don't have to get me anything." He said. But the blond shook his head, still grinning widely.

"I insist, un." He said as he got up.

Sasori stared at him and then shrugged. "All right." He said. "Coffee. Black, three sugar." The blond nodded and then left to go get their orders. Sasori watched him as he talked to the cashier and then returned a few moments later with a coffee in one hand and balancing a drink of some sort and a doughnut in the other hand.

He handed Sasori his coffee and then sat down, placing down his own cup and placing the doughnut on top. 'What did you get?" Sasori asked curiously.

"Hmm? Oh, I got tea." The blond said as he brought the cup up to his lips and took a sip. It appeared the temperature of the drink wasn't very high. After a moment the blond put down the cup and looked at Sasori.

'So, my name's Deidara, un." He said.

"Sasori." The redhead replied as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Okay. I'm assuming you want to know exactly what happened last night, right, un?" Deidara asked knowingly. Sasori just nodded and leaned forward intently. Deidara looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke.

"That creature was a werewolf." He said.

"But werewolves don't exist." Sasori argued instantly. Deidara shook his head.

"That's what you think, un." He said. "You saw it yourself, Sasori. A hairy creature with a muzzle and claws who stood on two legs and had a wolfish appearance." Sasori looked down at his coffee. 'It's true.' He thought. 'That is what I saw …'

"Okay, I believe you." He said. "But explain something to me." The redhead folded his hands. "Why me?"

Deidara shrugged. "I dunno." He replied. "It's probably because you're a cop investigating the crimes that Sasuke most likely committed."

"Sasuke?"

"Mhm." Deidara said and nodded, taking another sip of his tea and then biting into his doughnut. "I've been tracking that one, un." He admitted.

"So what are you?" Sasori asked. "A werewolf hunter?"

"Yes." Deidara replied. "I've been hunting them for almost three years now, un."

"… Why?"

"… I have my reasons." Deidara shrugged.

Suddenly Sasori's phone started to ring. He grabbed it out of his pocket and glanced at the caller ID before flipping it open and bringing it to his ear. "Yeah, Gaara?"

"Sasori, we need you here." Gaara said, sounding rather upset.

"Where are you?" Sasori asked worriedly; Gaara was never uneasy. He was the emotionless sort of guy and perfect at his job.

"223 Elm Street."

"I'll be there." Sasori said and shut his phone, putting it back in his pocket. He sighed and looked at Deidara, who was busy munching away on his doughnut. "I've gotta run." He said and stood up.

"Wait." Deidara said and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down on it before handing it to Sasori. "Here. It's my number in case you need anything, such as information, un."

Sasori took the piece of paper and nodded. "Thanks." He said. "And thanks for the coffee. Lord only knows I needed it."

Deidara grinned, "No problem!" He said and waved as Sasori turned to walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay ... So ... Here's chapter 3, just because I felt like putting it up! XD

Deidara, do the disclaimer! RIGHT NOW!

Deidara: Sheesh, no need to spazz, un!

Tehe, sorry. ^^;

Deidara: *rolls eyes* Anyway, she doesn't own Naruto. If she did, she would have made Danna and I a couple!

Sasori: True that.

Yup yup. ^_^ READ ON!

.:~:.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Sasori said apologetically as he stood beside Gaara, who was gazing at the scene before him almost numbly. Sasori knew he only acted emotionless and that he actually really cared, especially for his brother and sister who were now both dead.

When Sasori had arrived at the scene, it had been in time to see the two bodies carted away. Of course he'd recognized both of them, despite the claw marks on their faces and their torn out throats.

Gaara shook his head. "I'll kill whoever did this." He murmured, his voice deadly and dangerous. Sasori had to look away guiltily. He knew who had done this. His question was 'why'.

'I thought Sasuke would continue to target me. But why randomly target Gaara's siblings? It just doesn't make sense …' He looked back up as another officer known as Naruto walked up to them and hugged Gaara.

"We'll catch him, Gaara." He said. "I promise."

Gaara, probably lowering his barriers because of the whole event, returned the hug rather fiercely. Just as Naruto was letting go of Gaara, paramedics and another officer came over and took Gaara away to speak with him, as Gaara had been the one to find his siblings.

Naruto turned to Sasori. "It's a shame." He said. "Gaara doesn't deserve this."

"No one deserves to find their friends or family like that." Sasori agreed. "But that's why we're going to catch the person who did this."

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "This marks the seventh and eighth this month." He said and then growled. "That's far too many."

Sasori nodded. "I know." He said. 'But how do you kill a werewolf? I know there's rumors and myths that you can kill them with silver bullets … but where would I get a hold of something like that?' He wondered. Then it dawned on him. _Deidara_.

"I've got to make a call." Sasori said and turned, walking away from Naruto. Once he was a safe enough distance away from the blond officer that he wouldn't hear, the redhead grabbed his phone and the slip of paper from his pocket.

He quickly punched in the number and then held the phone to his ear to wait. The other line picked up after three rings. "Hey, cop." Sasori recognized Deidara's voice and blinked in surprise.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked.

"Nobody else knows my number, un." Deidara replied and chuckled. Sasori heard what sounded distinctly like a gun being loaded.

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing for a hunt, un"

"Oh …"

"So what was it you wanted?"

"Oh, right. Let me ask you something. How do you kill a werewolf?"

"Silver bullet to the heart, un. Why?"

"You got any silver bullets?"

"'Course, un! I wouldn't go hunting unarmed and unprepared, you know!"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "I need some."

"… Why?" Deidara asked, sounding suspicious.

"Well for one, Sasuke just killed my comrade's two siblings, the only family he had left. Second, he's after me and I need a way to defend myself."

"Sasori, this is real silver we're dealing with, un."

"So?"

"So it's not just easy to use, un! Nor is it easy to acquire!"

"Come on Deidara, please!" Sasori begged.

The blond was silent for a long time before he finally sighed. "Fine." He said. "But I'm teaching you how to do it properly, un."

"Thank you."

"Thank me later, un. Meet me tomorrow evening. Same place."

"Alright."


	4. Chapter 4

First chapter in which we see Deidara's POV. I like this chapter. ^_^ And I'm posting it because of LatyfeSurLeSora. I was originally gonna wait for a while before I posted this chapter but now I'll just post everything I have written so far! ^^

Dislcaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! T_T

.:~:.

Deidara sighed as he hung up the phone. 'Why on Earth did I just agree to that?' He wondered. 'Werewolf hunting is serious business and he just wants the bullets for revenge. Ha! He won't even be able to tell if he's shooting the right 'wolf!'

The blond hadn't realized that while he was busy thinking he'd loaded up three rifles. "Oops …" He murmured but then shrugged and got up, grabbing two of them. He slung one over his back and held the other in his hands as he walked down the stairs and left the house.

Deidara lived out in the country, right outside a massive forest. A pack he knew and followed very well owned the territory of those woods. They never really bothered him but the blond made it his personal goal to kill them all, especially a certain one of them.

The next several hours were spent searching for any signs of the werewolves. By the time night fell, Deidara had a pretty good lead but unfortunately it wasn't on the one werewolf he desired to kill above all else.

The blond crept slowly across the forest floor, rifle raised and his feet placed down lightly. Every snap or rustle caused him to turn. The blond froze when he got the uneasy feeling that he was being stalked. He knew that feeling well as he had experienced it many times. That was just one of those nasty additions to the job.

A moment of hesitation was all it took before the blond spun around and found himself face to face with a werewolf he both knew and recognized. He automatically took a step backwards and raised the rifle. He always hated it when the werewolves approached him in human form. It made him feel guilty about killing them when they did.

And this one knew that.

Deidara also knew he was in danger with this one. The werewolf standing before him was an Alpha Male, one of the leaders of a pack. He had spiky auburn hair and a pair of grey eyes. He was taller than Deidara, but not by much.

"Deidara." The Alpha Male said, his voice giving away nothing.

"Pein." Deidara growled, taking a step backwards when the Alpha Male took a step forward.

"Calm yourself, Deidara." Pein said, his voice emotionless. "I only want to talk."

Deidara hesitated before slowly lowering the gun. All his instincts were screaming at him not to, but this wasn't just a mindless killer he was dealing with. Alpha's weren't just Alpha for nothing.

Pein waited until the gun was completely lowered before he walked over to a nearby fallen log and sat down, watching Deidara. "When are you going to give in, Deidara?" He asked. Deidara scowled at him.

"Never." He replied.

"You can only go so long like this, Deidara. It'll drive you crazy if you keep it locked up too long."

Deidara grinned. "I guess I'm just hoping that it'll stay locked up forever, un."

"That won't happen." Pein said, shaking his head. "It's an animalistic reaction-"

"that I didn't choose to have but that I have to deal with. I know. You've told me before ..." Deidara finished, looking away. He knew Pein was right but he'd do everything in his power not to become like him.

"I'm only warning you for your own safety and because of my responsibility over you." Pein told him, still staring at him.

"You don't need to feel responsible for me." Deidara muttered. "I'm not one of you … not now nor will I ever be."

Pein chuckled. "We'll see." He said. "We'll see." With that he got up and turned, walking off. Deidara stared after him even after he was long gone and then turned his head to gaze upwards, looking up at the half full moon.

'He's right.' The blond thought sadly. 'It's getting harder to control the longer I keep it caged. But … I don't want to be like them …' He clenched his teeth in a growl. "Damn you, Uchiha." He murmured. "Damn you."

"I'll do whatever it takes to kill you for what you've done."

.:~:.

Diedara: o_o WHY?

Because I said so. So ... yeah ... See you all next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't have anything to say about this chapter so ... Yeah. Here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, as always.

.:~:.

It had been two weeks since Sasori had learned how to properly use the silver bullets Deidara had given him. He hadn't once had to use them though, as he hadn't had any run-ins with a werewolf.

What bothered the redhead a lot though, was that he had suddenly started feeling responsible for Deidara. He knew the blond was perfectly able to take care of himself, being a werewolf hunter and still being alive, but he couldn't help but worry.

Deidara had been acting … strange, to say the least. He wasn't his normal, bubbly self anymore and seemed to be rather conflicted. But if there was anything bothering him, which Sasori was sure there was, he wasn't speaking about it.

Sasori knew he had a duty to the people and was supposed to feel responsible for all civilians, yet he felt as though Deidara mattered more. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't just get rid of the feeling.

Several times he had questioned how much the blond meant to him. He knew they were just friends but the redhead was constantly worried about him. He'd seen him every day since he'd had his lesson and every time it was obvious that the blond was worried about something. But whenever Sasori asked, he got no answer. At least no real one.

It was a Saturday night and Sasori was at the office with Naruto, Gaara, and Kakashi, another older officer, and everything was relatively calm. "Strange, isn't it?" Naruto was saying. "There hasn't been a murder in two weeks … Normally there's been at least two by now."

Sasori and Kakashi nodded in agreement. Gaara was silent, as he had been for the past few weeks. He hardly said anything anymore unless necessary. "It's such a change than what we've been dealing with recently …" Kakashi said.

Sasori nodded and listened as the phone in the other room rang. He was about to go get it when he remembered that another officer was already in there. He turned back to the conversation only long enough to catch that Naruto and Kakashi were now talking about ramen before turning away again, leaning back in his chair and staring up at the ceiling.

As he listened to the two officers babble, he was aware of Iruka in the other room arguing with someone over the phone, or having a tough time with someone. 'Maybe we've finally gotten something to work on.' He thought.

Suddenly Iruka appeared around the corner. "Sasori, someone's on the phone for you." He said, sounding highly aggravated. Sasori blinked in confusion and left the room to go out to the front desk where the phone was. He hardly noticed the others following him.

He picked up the phone and instantly noticed labored breathing. "… Hello?"

"Sasori!" Someone practically yelled into the phone followed by a feral growl and a groan. 'Who …?' Sasori thought but then he realized he recognized the voice.

"Deidara?" He questioned. "What's the matter?"

"Sasori, I need you-AHH! Right now!"

"Whoa, what's wrong? Where are you?"

"I'll explain," he paused to try and bite back a scream but Sasori heard it anyway. "later but please …" his voice became a pitiful whimper, as if whatever had been hurting him had passed. "just please get here …"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Where are you?"

"27 Miller Road."

"That's more than twenty minutes from here!"

"It doesn't matter! Please Sasori … just please get here …"

"Okay. Don't worry, everything'll be okay. I'll bring-"

"No! Don't bring anyone! Just you!" Deidara said quickly and winced. He screamed before Sasori could reply. Once he stopped screaming, the redhead responded.

"Okay! I'm coming!" And he hung up.

Sasori turned around to face the others, who were gazing at him like he had grown a third head. "What?" He demanded.

"What was all THAT about?" Naruto asked, speaking up for the rest of them. Sasori blinked, quickly trying to think up an excuse.

"I have to go. My ... brother's in trouble."

"Let us come with you." Naruto offered.

"No!" Sasori said quickly. "It's nothing I can't handle myself, but thanks." He ran out of the building before they could object and hopped into his car, driving off.


	6. Chapter 6

La-di-da-di-da~ Nothing to saaaaaaaay~.

Disclaimer: ... Isn't it obvious? -.-

.:~:.

When Sasori got to the house, he practically fell out of his car and grabbed his gun, holding it out before him. He completely forgot that it was loaded with silver bullets. The redhead walked up to the house and stood outside the door. When he heard a scream he immediately opened the door and went inside. "Deidara?" He yelled.

"S-Sasori!" Came the strangled response. Sasori turned towards the voice and followed it, gun held before him in case he had to shoot. But when he saw Deidara curled up in the corner, he dropped the gun and ran to him.

"Deidara!" He exclaimed as he held the blond up in a sitting position. Deidara was silent as he simply grabbed a hold of Sasori's shirt and clung to it so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "Deidara, what's wrong?" Sasori asked, trying to compose himself.

"S-Sasori I need you to," He stopped as some sort of tremor seemed to pass through his body. "go into the forest."

"What? Why? I'm not leaving you!"

"You have to!" Deidara yelled, clenching his teeth in pain. "I can't do this alone!"

"I'm here!" Sasori exclaimed.

"I need a werewolf!" Deidara growled as another tremor passed through him. "Just trust me! Go into the forest and find a werewolf named Pein. Tell him I gave in."

"Gave in? Gave in to what?" Sasori asked.

"I'll explain later! Just go!" The blond said before forcefully ripping his hand from Sasori's shirt. Sasori hesitated for a moment before he gently laid Deidara down and got up. He grabbed his pistol, ran back out of the room and out through the front door, heading into the woods behind the house.

The redhead was holding his gun out before him as he walked through the freakishly dark woods. He could see why werewolves would like it here. "PEIN!" He yelled, praying that whoever it was would hear him. When he got no response he continued on, gun out before him and ready to shoot.

Honestly, he'd never been so terrified in his life. Even though he had no instincts, he knew this was a severely dangerous place to be. He knew werewolves roamed these woods, especially on a night like this one. A full moon.

"PEIN!" Sasori called for the twentieth time. When he heard the rustling of leaves he spun around to face a row of bushes. The redhead didn't move as he simply stared at the bushes. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him but he couldn't move before a hand was placed over his mouth.

"Drop the gun. I know it's loaded with silver." A voice growled close to his ear. Sasori promptly dropped the gun and put his hands up, as one would do when faced against a cop. "Now drop the knife." Sasori reached down and grabbed the knife from his belt, the knife he'd forgotten about, before holding it out before him and dropping it. "… Now tell me why you're here."

Sasori took a deep breath the moment his mouth was uncovered. "I need to find a werewolf by the name of Pein." He said. He knew the creature behind him was a werewolf. Otherwise he wouldn't have stated that the gun was loaded with silver because it wouldn't have mattered.

"What do you need him for?"

"… I'm only going to state my purpose to Pein."

"I am Pein, you nitwit! Now what do you want and it better be good or I'll kill you."

Sasori swallowed thickly. "D-Deidara sent me." He said.

"… Oh?"

"H-he told me to tell you that he 'gave in'."

Sasori watched as the person behind him came around to stand in front of him. He had auburn hair and grey eyes that were gazing intently at him. "You'll be doing some explaining later. For now, take me back to Deidara."

Sasori nodded and turned, taking off as fast as he could back towards the house. He was aware of Pein following easily behind him. 'Damn werewolves and their stamina.' The redhead thought as the house finally came in sight.

Pein took off ahead of him, disappearing around the front of the house. Once Sasori caught up and had re-entered the house, he stood grasping the doorframe, panting. Pein was kneeling beside Deidara, holding the blond in a sitting position.

Suddenly Pein laid the blond back down and reached up, removing his shirt. Sasori watched as the auburn haired werewolf reached back and grabbed a knife that Sasori had failed to notice from his belt. The werewolf had his back turned to the redheaded officer so he couldn't see what was going on.

But Sasori watched as Pein placed the knife against his palm and then swiftly dragged it downwards, leaving a gash on his palm. 'What the hell is he doing?' The redhead wondered. A few moments later the werewolf stood up and turned to face him. Sasori's mouth dropped open when he saw him.

He had some sort of symbol drawn in his blood on his chest and stomach. It almost looked like a strand of DNA but with three slashes through it. Sort of. "I suggest you leave." Pein said. Sasori's gaze instantly turned into a glare.

"I'm not afraid of you." He stated.

"Not me, you lackwit!" Pein snapped, growling. "Deidara is going to be almost completely uncontrollable and he could very well kill you!"

"He wouldn't!" Sasori argued, trying to defend Deidara.

"He could." Pein said, his voice dead serious.

"… What are you going to do to him?" The redhead asked, suddenly worried that Pein was going to warp his personality or something.

"Guide him through the shift." With that the auburn haired werewolf turned back to Deidara, who was on the ground, twitching and kicking violently.

"… Shift?"

"… He didn't tell you?"

"Clearly not ..." Sasori murmured. Pein didn't look up at him when he finally responded after a moment of trying to calm Deidara and having little success.

"It's not my place to tell you. You'll just have to get the truth out of him yourself." He said, his voice softer than Sasori had heard it in the short time he'd known him. "Now, Leave the area and don't come back until morning."

Sasori hesitated but then nodded and turned, walking off. He exited the house and went back to his car, getting in and driving off. There was no way in Hell he was going back to the station. He'd just go home for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Bleh. STILL nothing to say. XD

Disclaimah: Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. I don't own Naruto.

.:~:.

It turned out that Sasori couldn't sleep. He was too worried about what might be wrong with Deidara. 'What could possess him enough that I have to leave for fear of him killing me?' He wondered along with thoughts such as 'Shift? What kind of shift?', 'A werewolf? Is Deidara a werewolf?', and 'No. He wouldn't be hunting them if he was.'.

The redhead was beyond exhausted by the time the sun was up but he couldn't sleep. When his phone started to ring he reached over and grabbed it. Without bothering to check the caller ID, he flipped it open and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Sasori?" Sasori sat bolt upright.

"Deidara? Are you alright?" He practically yelled, suddenly wide awake.

"Shh, shh!" Deidara said quickly. "I'm fine … I have a killer headache though." He said. Sasori sighed in relief and brought a hand up to rub his head.

"That's good …"

"Sasori, you sound exhausted."

"I am." Sasori mumbled.

"Why? Didn't you sleep last night?"

"Couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I was scared."

"Pein didn't scare you did he?" Deidara asked, a growl to his voice.

Sasori shook his head even though he knew the blond couldn't see. "No." He said. "I was scared for you."

"Oh … You really don't have to be. I can take care of myself." The blond said. Sasori sighed.

"I know, but that doesn't change that I am."

There was a long moment before Deidara responded. "Thanks for being concerned." He said, a smile evident in his voice. "Anyway, you're probably really confused, right? So get back out here and I'll explain everything to you."

Before Sasori could say anything, he hung up. The redhead didn't waste a single moment before getting up and leaving to head back out there. This time Sasori wasn't rushing so it took longer than twenty minutes. He reached the blond's place of residence in about a half hour and got out of the car.

The moment he was out of the car, he felt panic rush over him and practically ran up to the door. He didn't have to knock as the door was opened before he could even raise his hand. Deidara stood there smiling at him. He looked exhausted.

"Hey, cop." He said.

Sasori opened his mouth to speak until he realized that Deidara wasn't wearing a shirt, at which point he simply shut his mouth and found himself staring. The blond was ultra feminine but nicely built. Deidara chuckled. "Gonna stop staring and come in anytime soon?" He asked and stepped aside.

Sasori shook his head and went inside, trying to get the image from his mind. "So … what happened?" He asked once Deidara had closed the door and had turned to him. Sasori was trying to remain calm but knew he'd be anything but calm until he knew what had happened.

Deidara sighed. "I … had my first shift." He said guiltily, looking away.

"You're … one of them?" Sasori asked, shocked.

"Yes. But I don't want to be. I gave my all to denying it and the shift, but eventually it just got too difficult and I couldn't deny it anymore …" Deidara said quickly, almost panicking. He was obviously afraid that Sasori would hate him.

But Sasori just shook his head. "Whoa, whoa!" He exclaimed. "Slow down!" Deidara took a deep breath but his wary gaze didn't leave Sasori. He was clearly terrified. The redheaded cop allowed his gaze to soften.

"Deidara," he began. "I'm not mad at you and I'm not going to hurt or kill you, or stop being your friend." Friends. Is that what they were now? Sasori found himself wishing it were more than that. Best friends, maybe?

Deidara seemed to relax and he sighed, nodding. "Okay …" He turned and walked across the room. Sasori followed him and sat down beside him when the blond took a seat on a couch Sasori had failed to notice before. But then, he'd also only been in the house once before and it had been in the darkness of night.

The two were silent for a long time before Deidara spoke up again. "Thank you for understanding, un." He said. Sasori looked at him and smiled. He had a feeling he was getting in too deep, but ignored it for the time being.

"Sure thing ..."


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter was actually written today! A few hours ago, actually. LOL Same with the next chapter which should be up in a few minutes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. DUH!

.:~:.

Three days had passed since the incident. Deidara hadn't once spoken to Sasori during that time. He hadn't had the courage. The blond was currently examining his equipment for hunting. Ever since his first shift, he'd been having trouble finding the motivation to go hunting. He wasn't really surprised.

A sort of kinship had been establi8shed between him and Pein during the whole ordeal. Deidara growled as he reached down and gripped the rifle he always used. 'I'm going hunting!' He thought. 'And that's that!'

The blond picked the gun up off the table and promptly left the house, heading into the forest beyond. After only two minutes, hid mind became completely preoccupied and he wasn't even paying attention to where he was going anymore.

'It's not fair …' He thought. 'Why did it have to be this way?' Deidara stepped over a fallen log absently. 'I never asked for this …' The blond stopped and spun around when he suddenly got the feeling he was being stalked.

Nothing was there.

Out of pure instinct, he raised his nose to the air. A scent he recognized came to him. A moment later he realized exactly what he'd done and scowled. Even though he'd had his first shift, he still didn't want to be like them. It just seemed so … wrong.

Deidara turned and continued forward, now completely aware of his surroundings and no longer lost in thought. A loud snarl caught his attention. It sounded not too far away, and somewhere ahead of him.

The blond werewolf followed the sound and hid behind a tree when he came across the source of the sound. Before him, in a small clearing, were two werewolves. Deidara knew they were werewolves both by their scent and by the fact they were larger than normal wolves.

One was a gray-silver in color, and the other was a regular dark brown. They were circling each other, The dark brown one was bigger than the silver, but the silver was still obviously unafraid.

Their ears were laid back against their heads, indicating the dislike between them. Suddenly the silver werewolf dove forward and tackled the brown one. The two rolled around, wrestling fiercely, for several minutes before the silver one was finally pinned down by the larger.

The larger of the two spoke in barks and snarls.

"Stop it, Hidan." It said, sounding calm despite it's body language. Its voice was male. Deidara hated that he could understand exactly what they were saying. It came as an ability to being a werewolf.

"Fuck you, Kakuzu!" The silver werewolf, Hidan, snarled and snapped his jaws at the larger's muzzle. "You're always lying to me! Why can't you just be truthful for once?"

The larger of the two stepped off of Hidan and allowed the smaller to get up. They didn't continue fighting. Deidara continued to listen to their conversation. "I'm sorry, okay?" Kakuzu barked with a sigh.

"No you're not!" Hidan argued, though he sounded less hostile now. "You always say you're sorry but that doesn't change anything!"

"I'll stop! I promise!" Kakuzu stated. He sounded almost like he was begging.

"Yeah, right …" Hidan growled. "You're addicted, you ass. You know it."

"I _am_ trying …" Kakuzu muttered. Deidara watched from his hiding place as the larger werewolf stalked forward, his ears down, and pressed his nose to Hidan's. "I will stop. I swear it."

Hidan's glare softened and he exhaled loudly. "Fine." He barked quietly. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to you, is all. I don't want the humans finding out about us, either. You know what Pein would do if the humans found out because of you ... I don't want to see that happen to you."

"I know. Now let's go. I've got a bad feeling …"

Hidan got up but began walking away anyway. "You always get a bad feeling about something whenever we're out hunting." Deidara didn't hear Kakuz's response as they walked away.

'They're … just like regular people.' He thought as he limply held the rifle in his hands. He shook his head, "No." He told himself, desperate. "No. They're killers!"

And they always will be.


	9. Chapter 9

Some action this chapter! =D I'm currently working on the next one too. So it should probably be up by the end of the day (most likely in a few hours. XD)

Disclaimer: *sigh* I do NOT own Naruto.

.:~:.

Deidara turned to walk back the way he'd come but immediately jumped back and pressed himself against the tree at what he saw before him. He knew he should feel angry and hateful, but he didn't. Instead he felt … afraid.

"Hello, Deidara."

Deidara didn't say anything for a few second in which he was coming to his senses. When he finally did, he snarled and spoke. "What the Hell do you want,Sasuke?" The werewolf before him just grinned evilly.

"Oh, not much." He stated. "Except for you to die, that is." Despite his words, he made no action.

"Now why would you want that?" Deidara asked even though he knew the answer. For Sasuke, he was wanted dead just so he wouldn't be a threat anymore. Sasuke took a step forward, and another until he was standing directly in front of Deidara. Only an inch separated them.

"Because you're a nuisance." Sasuke told him and then stepped back again. Deidara thought for only a second he was going to turn and walk away. Until he got down on all fours and shifted that is.

Now, Deidara had dealt with shifted wolves before. But none like Sasuke. Sasuke was faster, agile, and knew exactly what he was doing. It was almost as if he could read his opponent's moves and anticipate what was coming next. For this reason, the blond automatically pulled away from the tree and started backing away.

He may be brave and daring, but he wasn't suicidal.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew the only way to deal with Sasuke would be to shift as well. But Deidara didn't want to. It had hurt like Hell the first time and he still didn't want to be like them.

Sasuke finished shifting and turned to face Deidara, snarling and drooling evilly. This was what Deidara had always aimed to kill. This creature who would do anything to kill a human. This creature who thirsted for blood.

Deidara continued backing away, his rifle held out before him. Sasuke was stalking towards him at an incredibly slow, taunting pace. "Come on." He said. "Drop the gun and shift so we can fight equally."

Yeah, right.

"Why the Hell would I do that?" Deidara demanded, his finger twitched on the gun's trigger, ready to pull it. "So you can kill me while I shift?"

"I'm not that unreasonable." Sasuke argued as he continued to stalk forward, Deidara still heading backwards. Deidara growled at that and pulled the trigger. But Sasuke had been expecting it and he turned, dodging easily.

"Now that wasn't very nice!" He exclaimed, feigning hurt, and then dove forward with his jaws open and ready to snap at Deidara. The blond jumped backwards but tripped over a tree root.

Sasuke dove right over him.

Without even meaning to, Deidara could feel the shift coming on. He couldn't stop it. Everything blurred to black for a few seconds in which pain overwhelmed him. When he finally came back to his senses, it was to a ringing sound in his ears and the feeling he was being targeted.

He hardly had time to dodge Sasuke's next attack, and even then he practically fell over his paws, still not used to the four-legged body. The blond werewolf raised his head and howled loudly. The howl was cut short as Sasuke barreled into him, sending him flying.

Somehow, Deidara managed to land on his paws and he stood, bristling, at Sasuke. He knew it was hopeless to fight against Sasuke.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." Sasuke growled. "And that redheaded cop, too. You always interfere!"

"Sasori? I'll never let you hurt him!" Deidara snarled, feeling suddenly protective over the redhead. Why? He didn't have time to think about it now. Sasuke stared at him and then grinned.

"We'll see. We'll see." He said and turned to stalk away. He didn't get very far before he was tackled by a light brown werewolf, who seemed to glow auburn in the sunlight. Deidara knew who it was.

"Pein …" He murmured.

The older werewolf paid no attention to him as he instead addressed Sasuke. "Leave here right now. And don't ever step foot on my territory again!" He snarled. Sasuke just huffed and stalked off.

Pein waited until he was long gone before he turned to face Deidara, walking over to him. "Are you alright?" He asked the other werewolf, who was now sitting on the ground. Deidara nodded slightly.

"I guess, un …" He muttered. "Thanks …"

Pein nodded. "Go home." He said. "And keep on eye on that friend of yours. The red haired one. I have a feeling Sasuke's not going to leave him alone now." He pressed his nose to Deidara's forehead and then turned and walked off.

Deidara stared after him before he got up and headed back towards his home. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep. And he also had to decide what to do about Sasori. He too had the feeling the redhead would need constant supervision from this point on.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay so I wrote this probably in two hours. ANd I'm only posting it now because ... I got sidetracked by Angels Online. I'm SO obsessed with that game it isn't funny/ LOL Anyway, read on guys. There may only be a few chaps after this depending on how I feel like ending this thing. XD

.:~:.

Sasori yawned widely as he opened the door to his room. It had been a long day at work, what with three cases to deal with. He'd had to travel back and forth between them all day. It just made things worse for him to know exactly who the culprit was behind it all.

'Damn that Sasuke.' Sasori thought as he took off his coat and hung it over the back of a nearby chair. He went to his window and looked out at the moon in the sky. It was the night of the full moon.

Seeing the moon brought back something Gaara had said earlier that day.

"It's almost like whatever's killing them isn't even human …" He had said. That had been all he'd said all day. Sasori was getting worried. The werewolves just could NOT be found out. They'd be killed!

It would be a good thing for Sasuke to be killed, but not for Deidara, or even Pein, whom Sasori barely knew. The redhead sighed quietly and took a step towards his bed. He stopped when his phone started ringing.

"That had better not be someone from the station." He muttered before pulling the phone out of his pocket and flipping it open without bothering to look at the ID. "Hello?" He said.

"Hey, Sasori."

Sasori blinked in surprise and turned to look out the window again at the moon. "Is something wrong, Deidara?" He asked. The blond hadn't talked to him in a while.

"No, not really, un." Deidara replied. Sasori had started pacing around the fairly dark room without even realizing it. There was a silence between them for a few minutes before Deidara spoke again.

"Hey, Sasori?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come for a walk with me?"

The question caught Sasori by surprise. Was Deidara asking to spend time with him? He wouldn't decline the offer, but it just struck him as odd.

"… In the forest infested with werewolves behind your house?" He asked, wondering where they would go walking.

"No." Deidara replied with a small laugh. "Up at the park North of where I live. At the trails, un. You know, hiking?"

Oh.

"Sure. I'll go." Sasori said. He did a double take a moment later. 'Wait, what? But I'm exhausted! I'll probably pass out …' But he couldn't deny the fact that he didn't feel tired anymore.

"Cool, un. Come pick me up?"

"Okay." Sasori said and walked across the room, grabbing a sweater that was hanging by the door. After all, it was approaching winter and the nights were getting colder. "I'll be by in a bit to pick you up."

"Alright." Deidara said.

"See you soon." Sasori hung up, put on the sweater he'd grabbed, and then left the building.

Thirty-five minutes later found the two of them in Sasori's car, on the road Northwards. There was silence between them as Sasori drove, eyes focused on the road though his mind wasn't.

Deidara seemed to be in an equal state. Sasori glanced sideways at him and decided to break the silence. "So, how've you been?"

"Hn? Oh, good." He replied. "I guess."

"You guess?" Sasori questioned without looking at him. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing important, un."

Sasori nodded though he wasn't convinced. The rest of the drive was spent in silence. By the time they got to their destination, Deidara had fallen asleep against the window. Sasori pulled the car to a stop and looked at his friend.

He couldn't help but smile at him. 'God, he's so adorable sometimes.' He thought. It didn't even occur to him exactly what he'd thought as he reached over and placed his hand on the blond's shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Deidara," He said gently. "Wake up. We're here."

"Unnnnnnn?" Deidara murmured and opened his eyes, looking at him. He yawned a bit and nodded. He proceeded to get out of the car. Sasori followed suite and the two of them stood staring at the trail heading into the forest ahead of them.

"Ready, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah." Sasori replied and took a step forward. Deidara came to his side and they both walked off. A comfortable silence surrounded them. Sasori didn't really mind the quietness. He hadn't felt so peaceful in a long time.

He smiled.

Deidara must have seen his smile because he chuckled and spoke. "Happy, un?" He asked.

Sasori nodded and looked at him. "I haven't felt so at ease in a while." He said. Deidara smiled at him and then turned to look up at the full moon.

"It's places like this that really make you appreciate life." The blond said. Sasori nodded in agreement. It was true.

They fell silent again.

By the time they came to a bridge, it must have been an hour later, Sasori stopped to look down at the running water below. It was a calm river. As he was staring, he didn't notice Deidara's eyes on him.

"The light of the moon makes you glow in a way." The blond said. Sasori blinked and then turned his head to look at him. He was surprised at the look that was on the blond's face. It was a strange look, one Sasori had never seen before. It was almost a look of adoration. Or was it more than that?

They stared at each other for a few moments before Deidara suddenly leaned forward towards the shorter redhead. Sasori felt his face heat up against his will but he didn't pull away. A few seconds later, Deidara's lips were pressed against his.

Sasori completely froze up. Every part of him went into shock. Despite the shock, a moment later he kissed back, closing his eyes. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck and pulled away after a few seconds, pressing his forehead against Sasori's. His eyes were closed and his breathing was faster than usual. Sasori stared at him and then wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

"Is this why you wanted me to come on a walk with you?"

"Well, no … I was actually-"

"Well isn't this lovely."

The both of them turned around the moment they heard the words. Deidara growled.

"Sasuke." He hissed.

Sasori was immediately trying to come up with an idea on what to do. Sasuke was lethal and neither of them were armed. Deidara looked ready to fight him to the death. The redhead looked at Sasuke and then at Deidara, then back at Sasuke. He'd never seen him before in his human form.

"Prepare to die."

.:~:.

LOL So I leave you all with a cliffy. I haven't even started the next chapter yet. XD I'll probably either get to it tonight or tomorrow morning. LOL I might do it tonight if enough people want me to.


	11. Chapter 11

... You all are gonna hate me for this chapter. XD But it had to be done! Oh! I told some people that this might end in two or three chapters ... well, I lied. Because of this chapter, it's going to be longer. There's a lot that needs to happen because of this chapter. Besides, I haven't dealt with Sasuke yet either so I CAN'T end it. XD People would hate me and I don't want that.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

LOL READ ON!

.:~:.

Deidara moved to stand before Sasori, who couldn't move. An incredible fear had gripped him. This situation was not looking good. The redhead unintentionally reached forward and gripped Deidara's hand. The blond werewolf squeezed his hand but didn't take his eyes off of their opponent.

Sasuke was still standing there, gazing at them almost confusedly as if he didn't understand why they weren't afraid despite the situation. But then he grinned a bit, clearly coming to a conclusion.

Deidara growled, obviously not liking that look, and changed his stance slightly so that it was defensive. Deidara hoped Sasori couldn't sense the hesitation he wasn't showing. The blond knew quite well that when it came to Sasori, he would die to protect him. But with Sasuke … he was in a whole new league. Deidara knew he'd never be able to beat him and Pein wasn't there to save him this time.

"Just leave, Sasuke, un." The blond growled. He realized that the Uchiha was blocking the way back and they would just be in more trouble if they went farther down the trail. 'What to do?' he wondered as he watched Sasuke for any sudden movements.

"No." Sasuke said stubbornly. 'Just like an Uchiha.' Deidara realized as he watched Sasuke take a step forward and get down on all fours. Quickly, realizing he was going to shift, the blond let go of Sasori and got down as well. If Sasuke was going to shift, then Deidara had no other choice if he wanted to protect Sasori.

At least the blond werewolf shifted faster than Sasuke did so that they'd finish the shift at about the same time. Deidara felt the fiery sensation come over his body and it literally felt like his bones were melting. He almost screamed in pain. Why did it hurt so much now? It had never hurt this much before even though he'd only shifted twice and it sure as Hell had never hurt this badly even on the first shift!

By the time it was over, Deidara couldn't even stand. His legs buckled beneath him and he fell over. It appeared Sasuke was in a sort of similar state. He was standing, but barely. The moment he took a step forward, Deidara managed to come back to himself and he leaped to his feet, staggered, and then steadied himself.

The Uchiha dove forward.

Sasori could only watch as the two of them fought. There was nothing he could do, and he felt horrible for it. It didn't appear as though Deidara was getting anywhere. In fact, it looked as though he was losing.

The redheaded cop was about ready to cry out of fear, hatred, anger, and sadness. Every emotion left him when he watched Sasuke's claws come down across Deidara's side and he watched as the blond fell down under the blow with a loud howl of pain.

He didn't get back up.

Sasori moved to take a step towards them but stopped when Sasuke turned to look at him. He felt like a deer in headlights. Sasuke barked out laughter. "Do you have any idea what the customs for our kind are?" The Uchiha asked.

Sasori didn't respond. He didn't need to. He only half heard him anyway, his gaze on Deidara who wasn't moving, a puddle of blood forming beneath him. Sasuke continued without being asked.

"Any werewolf who is turned by being bitten is automatically loyal to the one who bestowed upon them the divine gift." Sasuke said as he began advancing towards Sasori. "The one turned can not defy his turner's orders and must follow his owner's every will."

Sasori started backing away, away from Deidara. Before Sasuke even said another word, he could tell what the Uchiha's intentions were. And they scared him. Sasuke continued speaking. "The things I could do to you … The things I could make you do …" He was drooling.

Sasori was terrified. There was nothing he could do. He was completely trapped. He couldn't leave, not without Deidara. But between him and Deidara was Sasuke, who planned on turning him.

"And you know what's convenient? Werewolves can only turn a human on a full moon. That's one night in a lunar cycle. How lucky that you happened to pick tonight to be outside, away from civilization, where it's easy to get to you."

The redhead continued backing up but didn't notice the edge of the bridge and tripped, falling backwards onto the path. Sasuke took the chance and lunged forward to land on top of Sasori, pinning him down.

Sasori started struggling almost immediately but his efforts were all in vain. Sasuke was just too strong, especially in wolf form. The Uchiha smirked. "End of the line." He snarled before he bent his head and sank his teeth into Sasori's neck.

Sasori opened his mouth to scream but no sound was produced. It felt like fire was being pumped into his body from the teeth that were embedded in his neck. The intense burning feeling began to spread from his neck in every direction across his body at a slow, agonizing pace.

The teeth were removed from his neck and the presence above him disappeared. Sasori moved to get up but his body felt like lead. He felt his eyes closing against his will.

"Don't fall asleep, Sasori!" He heard Deidara yelling. He couldn't respond. His mouth wouldn't open. Despite what was happening to him, he was relieved to hear Deidara's voice. In the background there was fierce snarling, a yelp of pain, more snarling, and then silence.

Sasori's eyes closed completely but he felt a hand on his neck above the bite. It was surprisingly soft. That was his last thought as he succumbed to a world of shadows, where not even demons would find him.

.:~:.

Soooo ... Do you hate me now? XD

Next chapter shall be commenced now but might not be up until morning, depending on how tired I get. XD Might crank out one or two more chapters for this thing tonight. Keyword 'MIGHT'. LOL See y'all next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

LOL Lots of dialog this chapter. So go ahead and read!

.:~:.

Deidara had had a difficult time carrying Sasori back to the car. It felt as though the redhead was being weighed down by lead and his body was heating up at a fast rate. 'This is bad.' He thought. He didn't even know what to do.

The blond placed Sasori in the passenger's seat of Sasori's car and fished the keys from his pocket before going around to the driver's seat and getting in. He was quite glad he'd gotten his driver's license a long time ago, before he was turned.

While he drove, Deidara wondered if the wound he'd given Sasuke was enough to kill him. He highly doubted it. It had been enough to scare him off and that's all that really mattered. Unfortunately, it hadn't been soon enough.

For once, Deidara thanked his werewolf blood. Because of it, he hadn't bled to death and he'd healed enough in time to get to Sasori before Sasuke took him away. He hadn't missed a word that Sasuke had said, however. It made him wonder.

The one who'd turned him had never once come to him demanding anything. Hell, he hadn't even seen that werewolf since the day he'd been turned. If what Sasuke had said was true, then why was that?

'Would I really be unable to defy an order issued to me by him?' He wondered and shuddered a bit at the thought. 'All Uchihas are the same.' He thought and snorted. Deidara dragged his thoughts away from that and instead looked over at Sasori who was still passed out. His breathing had become quite labored and his face was red, indicating the temperature of his body.

"Hang in there, Sasori …" Deidara murmured as he turned his gaze back to the road. His only option at this point was to bring Sasori to Pein. He knew for a fact that Sasori was unlikely to just accept this and would fight against it with all his will, as Deidara had done. But the initial bite could kill a person if it wasn't properly treated. Deidara didn't know why. He made a mental note to ask Pein about that later.

Fifteen minutes was all it took to get back home. Deidara had driven way over the speed limit. Ironic, considering the passenger of the car was a cop. Once they pulled into Deidara's driveway, the blond got out and then got Sasori out, carrying him with an arm under his knees and behind his neck.

Thankfully he didn't have to go far. Pein, as if sensing that something was happening, appeared in the doorway to Deidara's house and ran down to him. Deidara completely forgot the fact that he wasn't wearing any clothes as he ran forward to meet the other werewolf.

"What happened?" Pein asked as he came to a stop before Deidara and looked down at Sasori.

"Sasuke happened." Deidara growled. "He bit him …" He murmured. Pein considered his options for only a moment before he reached out and took Sasori from the blond.

"Go get dressed as fast as you can. I know you won't let me take him anywhere without you."

Deidara nodded, too worried to be embarrassed, and ran into his house. He slipped on a loose t-shirt and some jeans before he ran back out. Pein nodded and then turned, running off with a grace Deidara just didn't understand.

The blond followed him, heading deep into the forest. Eventually they came across a large house Deidara had completely failed to notice was there before. It was well hidden so he didn't blame himself. They must have been running for ten minutes, too, so it was pretty far out.

Pein stopped before the door, only slightly out of breath. "The rest of the pack is here." He warned and then motioned for him to open the door. Deidara opened the door for him and followed him inside.

From the inside, the house looked like a cottage. The walls were made of wood as was all the furniture. But that didn't catch Deidara's attention. What did catch his attention was the next person to walk into the room from a door on the other side of the room.

"The Hell, Pein!" Deidara recognized Hidan's voice. "It's the middle of the night! We're all tryin' to sleep and-" His words died when he caught sight of both Deidara and Sasori in Pein's arms.

Pein just nodded at him before turning and walking down a hallway to the right. Deidara followed him, glancing back at Hidan as the silver haired man turned and walked back into the room he'd come out of.

Pein led them into a large room with only a bed in it. Deidara didn't care what type of room it was. His attention was completely focused on Sasori, whose breathing was so ragged that it was hitching and his face was so red that it looked as though it would burst into flames. Even his hands were red.

Pein set him down on the bed and then placed a hand on his forehead, removing it only a second later. "Not good …" he murmured to himself as he left the room. Deidara moved to Sasori's side and touched his forehead, which felt like it was thirty degrees Celsius.

Pein returned a few minutes later with a blue haired woman at his side. The woman looked at Deidara, smiled softly, and then went to examine Sasori. Pein motioned for Deidara to follow and left the room. Deidara hesitated. He didn't want to leave Sasori.

"Go on." The woman said. "I'll take care of him."

Deidara nodded a bit and left the room. He followed Pein into what appeared to be a living room and sat down on one of the two couches in the room. Pein went and sat beside him. Deidara sighed and covered his face with one and.

"He should be okay." Pein said.

"I heard you say 'not good'." Deidara stated flatly.

"Just because things aren't good doesn't mean he won't survive."

Deidara suddenly remembered his question and decided there was no better time to ask it. "Why is it that?" He asked. "Why do some people die because of being bitten."

"It's some complicated procedure with the immune system." Pein replied as if it were an everyday subject. "Basically, the biter it injecting the wolf gene into his victim and the body naturally struggles to reject it. But the wolf gene is like a very bad virus that just doesn't go away and simply multiplies faster than one million per second. And there's only so many cells in the body."

Deidara nodded, only half understanding what he was saying. "So … it's inevitable that he's going to become a werewolf if it doesn't kill him?" He asked, unable to hide the grimness from his voice.

"Unfortunately for him." Pein confirmed, staring directly at him. "There is a high chance he won't make it, though." He added.

"What? Why?" Deidara asked quickly, suddenly even more worried.

"After being bitten, a werewolf needs another werewolf nearby to tend to them. He went far too long without that tending to before we finally got to him." Pein said. Deidara nodded again, slowly.

He suddenly remembered how the one who'd turned him had been there for the entire night of his turning. "When will he shift?" Deidara asked, his voice a bit shaky.

"It's different for every werewolf. He might shift tonight, next full moon, or maybe several months or years from now." Pein told him. "But at least you can always prepare for it, because the first shift always only happens on a full moon."

Deidara sighed. Things were not looking good for his redheaded friend. 'I'm sorry, Sasori.' He thought. 'This is my fault.'

'_Please don't die._'

.:~:.

LOL I'll start the next chapter tomorrow. Am WAY too tired. I was surprised I even got this one done! I'll see you all tomorrow!


	13. Chapter 13

I have a few things to say about this chapter. LOL

1) I wrote this REALLY late at night, so don't blame me if it's kinda sucky compared to the rest of this fic. XD

2) I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! DX I got obsessed with Angels Online and have been playing it nonstop. (Why do I ALWAYS get obsessed with MMORPG's?)

LOL Oh and I have another thing to say.

GO READ LoveUntilWeBleed's fic Childhood Innocence! It's SO AWESOME! =D

For LoveUntilWeBleed: I forgot to add in my review that I like how you do the dialog. XD

That's all, folks. READ ON!

.:~:.

Deidara didn't sleep that night. He couldn't, not with being in the same house as a bunch of werewolves and not with Sasori on the verge of death in the next room. By the time morning came he was still sitting on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Pein had long since left the room to go help that woman with Sasori. The blond had been forbidden from going into the same room as Sasori but Pein hadn't said why.

He was worried. Very much so. There was nothing he could do and he couldn't help feel that it was his fault that this happened. And all that stuff Sasuke had said … was it all true? If so, then Sasori was in real danger.

Deidara sighed as he closed his eyes, his head still leaned back against the couch. In his moment of tiredness he didn't notice the other person walk into the room, nor did he notice said person standing there watching him for all of two minutes.

"Deidara."

The blond's head snapped up and he growled, instantly recognizing the voice. He'd never forget it. Not after what had happened. But despite his extreme hatred for the person before him, he didn't attack. All he did was glare. He felt too drained to fight more, especially after his battle with Sasuke.

"What do _you_ want," Deidara asked, though it was more of a threat. "Itachi?"

The Uchiha standing before him glared back at him. "Don't you threaten me." He growled. Deidara opened his mouth to retort but no words came out. He huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms, looking away from him. 'Is this what Sasuke meant?' He wondered.

"What are you doing here? I never expected you of all people to come here of all places." Itachi stated, his voice monotone and making it impossible to tell what he was feeling. Deidara didn't look at him.

"I didn't have any other choice, un." He replied, his voice still threatening despite Itachi's words. Deidara hated how it made him feel guilty, how it made him feel like he was breaking some unspoken law. "I wasn't going to let him die, un."

Everything got silent. Deidara completely forgot that Itachi was there as his mind wandered off. As much as he knew he loved Sasori, he was also a werewolf now. The blond could feel his emotions swirling in a confused mass. He just didn't know what to do.

"This was Sasuke's fault, wasn't it?" Itachi asked suddenly, snapping Deidara from his thoughts. The blond slowly turned his head to look at him, wondering how he knew. Itachi sighed quietly, looking anywhere but at him. "Sasuke is my younger brother."

Deidara's jaw dropped. "What?" He practically yelled. "Then why don't you do something about him, un?" He demanded. Itachi could have easily fixed everything, but he didn't. Why?

"He'd kill me, given the chance!"

_Oh._

"What? Why?" This was making very little sense.

"Sasuke hates me. He wants to avenge our family … that I slaughtered."

Deidara was silent, waiting for him to go on. He didn't really care what Itachi's reasoning was but he still wanted to hear it. But Itachi didn't say another word, he simply stalked across the room and took a seat beside Deidara, who inched away from him.

"Don't be like that, Deidara." Itachi murmured. "I never wanted for you to hate me."

"Well I do, un! So back off!" Deidara growled. Ugh … Curse this horrible feeling of betrayal. Deidara snorted and moved as far away from Itachi as he could get, sitting at the other end of the couch. Unfortunately, the couch was fairly small, leaving only two feet between them. To Deidara, that wasn't even close to enough space.

Itachi waited only a moment longer before he got up and began walking away again. "You can't deny what you've become forever, Deidara." He said, his back turned to the blond werewolf. "One of these days, you're going to really need to rely on the power of the wolf." He left the room.

Deidara glared after him, tempted to tell him off, but instead just looked down at the ground. Itachi wasn't right, was he? There was no way … Sure, he'd given in to his first shift and he'd had to shift twice beyond that, but both times it was to either protect himself or someone else. Surely that was the right thing to do?

"Deidara."

The blond jumped a bit and looked up to see Pein standing on the other side of the room. He got up, bracing himself for whatever Pein was going to tell him, and walked over to him. Pein closed his eyes for a moment, as if choosing his words carefully, and then opened them again and spoke.

"He's stabilized." He said. "But we're not sure if he'll pull through."

Deidara visibly slumped. His heart shattered. "Un …" He murmured.

"Don't look so upset. He isn't dead yet." Pein said, motioning for the blond to follow and heading off back down the hallway. The auburn haired werewolf led Deidara back to the room Sasori was in. He left with the woman once Deidara was in the room.

The blond watched them leave and then went to sit on a chair which had been placed at Sasori's bedside. 'You better not leave me.' Deidara thought as he hesitantly reached over and grasped the redhead's hand. It was burning but not as badly as before. His breathing was less ragged, too.

At that moment, Deidara decided not to leave the redhead's bedside. Screw the fact he was a werewolf. Screw the fact that he was going to become the very thing he despised. It didn't matter at this point. Besides, who said Sasori would be a bloodthirsty killer like the rest of them?

'_I'll raise him._' Deidara thought. '_I'll never let him kill anything_.'

It was going to be a long day.


	14. Chapter 14

Again, SORRY IT'S LATE! D: My obsession with Angels Online is getting the better of me! And the worst part is that I had this chapter done last Wednesday ... and completely neglected to upload it ... Sorry guys ... T.T

Anyway, read on!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.

.:~:.

Sasori's world slipped in and out of shadows for the next four days. Even in his sleep, he could feel the changes taking place in his body. Something was really happening. But what was it? He couldn't remember anything.

The redhead often found himself in the same white world in his dreams, staring into a pair of large, glowing, golden orbs. He didn't know what it was he was looking at but it was scaring him. No matter where he went or what he did in this world, those eyes were always there watching him.

As he began regaining his strength, recovering from whatever it was that had happened, he found that he would either talk or yell in his sleep, as was indicated when he would awaken with a start to find himself mid-word or screaming. He never got to question it, however, as he would always pass out shortly afterwards.

Deidara was at his side every time he opened his eyes, even if they only stayed open for a few seconds. It was a comforting thought, knowing that the blond he cared so much about was concerned for him and was willing to sacrifice his time to do nothing but sit.

Sasori was once again being pulled from the clutches of darkness and as this happened he was aware of people talking in the background. Or were they arguing? Sounded more like arguing.

Sounds gradually became coherent and words understandable. He couldn't muster up enough strength to speak or open his eyes yet. But he thought he could recognize the voices and who they belonged to, except for one.

"You can't do that!"

'_What is Deidara screaming about?'_

"Deidara, he needs to be properly trained! This could kill him if not seen to!"

'_Is that … Pein?'_

"I'll train him!"

"You can't! You don't even know how to be a werewolf yourself!"

"I won't let him become a bloodthirsty killer!"

'_Is that what I am now?'_

"Not all of us are like that!"

"Bull! You're all killers! Every last one of you!"

"Including yourself? Face it, Deidara. You're one of us."

"Never!"

A door slammed.

Sasori finally managed to find the strength within him to open his eyes. When he did, he was a bit surprised. The redhead turned his gaze away from the ceiling and looked around the room he was in. Despite it being close to dark, he could see everything in perfect detail.

The door to the room opened suddenly but it didn't surprise Sasori, he'd heard the person coming from down the hall. He turned his head to look over at the person, recognizing Deidara who appeared to be fuming.

The blond glared at the wall for a long time before he turned to look at Sasori. His anger seemed to melt when he did, for he smiled a genuine smile. Sasori blinked at him but didn't move or speak. It was draining him just to keep his eyes open.

"You're awake, un." Deidara stated and walked over to stand at his side. Sasori looked up at him and managed to nod. He would have growled if he could. He absolutely hated the weakness he was experiencing.

"Can't talk yet, can you?" The blond asked softly as he reached out and brushed the bangs from Sasori's face. The redhead was surprised; he hadn't realized that he'd been sweating. His eyes closed again as he nodded.

He couldn't reply even though what he really wanted was to ask just what he was now. What he'd become, what was going to be done about it, and how he was supposed to deal with it. Instead he felt the clutches of sleep grasping at him.

"Rest up, you'll need it, un."

Sasori was already asleep before the blond even finished his sentence.


	15. Chapter 15

I had this chapter done AGES ago but I had to finish the one after it before I could upload it. Don't ask. XD I'm a weirdling. Like I promised though, I got it updated! =D

Anyway, I won't bother you with anymore boring details and I'll just let you read. Here you go!

.:~:.

It was the next morning when Sasori awoke again. But this time it was different. The redhead opened his eyes and yawned widely to find that he'd turned over in his sleep to lie on his stomach.

For a moment he just stared stupidly at the pillow beneath his head but then closed his eyes and buried his face in it. He noticed something he hadn't noticed before. The pillow smelled like pine. It was a nice smell.

He suddenly realized he didn't feel completely and utterly weak anymore. In fact, he felt stronger than he ever had. He felt wild, free, but also very hungry. It was strange, he didn't want just anything, he wanted meat.

When do werewolves have their first hunt? He wondered. The thought didn't even occur to him that he was taking it very well, almost as if it had always been this way. Things just felt so … normal. He felt almost giddy.

A few moments later, Sasori turned over onto his back and then sat up, stretching. Boy, he'd never felt so good! The pain from before was entirely gone! Sasori smiled a bit at the feeling of greatness and then looked around the room.

It was a large room. Larger than it ought to be, Sasori was sure. The redhead looked around the room for his shirt, which he wasn't wearing, and quickly spotted it on a chair off to the side. He was sure that his hair must have been a mess but that didn't really matter. He got up and went to retrieve his shirt.

After slipping it on, he went to the door and opened it, almost falling over as if struck the moment it was opened. So many scents had hit him full force that it left him dazed. Deidara's and Pein's scents were among them. It took a few seconds to sort out but once he'd settled it, Sasori headed off down the hallway.

The scene he came across in the living room was not a pretty one.

Deidara was glaring at a raven haired man no more than ten feet from him, and Pein was standing between the two though he was facing Deidara and glaring. His gaze shifted momentarily to Sasori and softened, clearly glad to find something to break the tension in the room which hung heavy like lead in the air.

Deidara turned to look at what the auburn haired werewolf was looking at and his gaze, too, softened. '_Why is everybody going soft around me?_' Sasori wondered. It's not like he was dead! There was just no reason for it!

"Sasori." Deidara said and smiled, walking over to him and hugging him. He was shaking.

"Deidara?" Sasori questioned, surprised to find his voice as strong as it had ever been. He looked over Deidara's shoulder to see that in a matter of seconds the room had been vacated. He and the blond were the only two in there.

"Sasori …" Deidara muttered. "Don't scare me like that, un …"

"What are you talking about?" Sasori asked, actually afraid now. Had he done something to make Deidara so upset? How could he? He'd been passed out for the past several days!

"You were dying this morning, un …"

_What?_

"I was?"

"Un …"

"Sorry …"

Deidara shook his head. "It's okay, un." He said, finally letting go of the shorter redhead and looking down at him. "How are you feeling?" He asked as if they hadn't just discussed his almost-death.

Sasori decided to drop the whole death thing and instead he smiled. "I feel great!" He said. "Though I am hungry …" He added a bit more cautiously, knowing how Deidara felt on the subject.

Deidara opened his mouth to speak but stopped when someone else spoke in his place. "You need to make a choice." The both of them turned to see that Pein was once again standing in the doorway. He had a very serious look on his face.

"Sasori, you have to decide the kind of life you wish to lead. One of us, or like Deidara who denies what he is."

Deidara said nothing, only looked away. Sasori had no idea what to do. On one hand, he didn't want to betray Deidara. On the other, he didn't want to go insane and he had the feeling he wouldn't be able to handle the upcoming bloodlust very well. That's just the way he was.

Sasori looked nervously between them, unsure what to say, and then looked down at the ground. "I …" He trailed off. "I'm …" His gaze travelled from the ground and up to Deidara. "I'm sorry, Deidara … But I can't … I can't handle this like you do …"

To his surprise, Deidara just smiled lightly. "That's … alright." He said. "I understand, un …"

Sasori wasn't so sure but he wasn't ready to test his luck so he just nodded a bit and watched as Deidara turned and walked away, leaving the room. He decided to put him out of his mind for now and give him some time to adjust. The redhead turned to Pein.

"Now what?"


	16. Chapter 16

*sigh* I know this one is short, like REALLY short, but the next one makes up for it. TRUST me. It's almost two and a half pages in length! :D

LOL Enjoy!

.:~:.

Pein motioned for Sasori to follow and left the room, heading out to the kitchen where he sat down at the table. Sasori took a seat before him and waited for him to speak. The auburn haired werewolf seemed to think carefully for a moment before he spoke.

"You'll have your first shift during a full moon." He said. "When that time will be, I can't say; it's different for everybody and completely involuntary."

Sasori only nodded, not bothering to speak. He could just ask later if he had any questions. It was better to get all his facts straight before speaking. But he did have to wonder just when he'd have his first shift considering it was involuntary.

"Now you've got two options." Pein went on. "You can stay here with us, or go back to your normal life until the next full moon. It's your choice." When Sasori didn't speak he sighed. "Of course … there's also the threat of Sasuke finding you, and that is highly likely."

"Why?" Sasori asked despite himself.

"The bond. I'm sure he probably told you about it …"

Sasori nodded. It was true. Sasuke had said that a sort of bond formed between the werewolf and his turner. And he'd said very weird things about mastery and control. Those things scared Sasori, and he shuddered.

"So, again, you have two options." Pein pushed, needing a decision quickly.

Sasori knew he couldn't just give up his life because of this. Because he was a cop, if he just suddenly disappeared there would be searches and he'd be declared a missing person. Of course anyone would be declared a missing person if they went missing, but it was serious when a peace officer just suddenly went missing.

He wasn't sure what to say or do. But what would happen if he went back to his life? What would happen if Sasuke found him? There would be no one to protect him, no one to save him …

"I can't give up my old life." The redhead finally said, sighing. Pein nodded slowly and seemed to be thinking carefully. Finally he shook his head and sighed.

"Alright." He said. "But you have to come back here on the next full moon." He added quickly. Sasori could understand the logic in that and he sure as Hell did not want to go through his first shift alone.

"I will." He said. Pein sighed again in relief and nodded at him.

"You're free to leave whenever you feel like it." The auburn haired werewolf got up. "And don't worry, I'll talk to Deidara." And he left the room.

Everything got quiet. Sasori remained sitting on the chair for a while before he got up as well and wandered his way to the door. He thought he could hear yelling somewhere deeper in the house but he quickly left in order to keep himself from eavesdropping.

He had heard Deidara's voice among the two arguing …


	17. Chapter 17

Long chapter is long. XD Not as long as some things I've written, but long enough. Lots of action this chapter. :3 I love action. Next chapter should hopefully be up within the next few days. if not, I WILL get it done on the weekend. ^^

Read on!

.:~:.

It had been a real pain trying to lie to his coworkers and especially to his boss. To his relief, he'd been allowed to keep his job because his boss just didn't want to let him go and wasn't about to fire him because of one slipup.

Gaara had been acting a bit strange ever since Sasori's return, which was four days ago. Every time he and Sasori met each other's gaze, Gaara's eyes seemed to narrow as if he could tell something was different about Sasori. But Sasori, surprisingly, was good at hiding it.

The only other thing that sort of worried the redheaded cop was Deidara. The blond hadn't spoken to him since he left. Sasori had to convince himself that constantly that his friend didn't hate him. It was hard, but he was somehow able to tell himself it was all alright

.:~:.

Sasori had quite literally just gotten home and walked through the door when a sort of ominous feeling came over him. His entire body stiffened and he looked around the dark living room, almost as if he expected to see a ghost. Nothing moved, nothing stirred. Gradually the feeling went away and Sasori shrugged a bit to try and calm himself before he took his coat off and hung it up.

He walked across the living room and flicked the light on before heading into the kitchen for some water and possibly something to eat. He hadn't been able to eat that day what with all the running around. Sasuke had been at it again and he'd gotten a large family good.

There had been five members to the family, a mother and her four children. All slaughtered. This was getting really bad. Eventually the higher-ups of the police department were going to suspect that it wasn't just a serial killer they had on their hands. But what could they possibly assume then?

The redheaded cop grabbed a glass of water and quickly downed it. Despite not eating all day, he wasn't feeling very hungry so he left the room again to just go straight to bed. Tomorrow would hopefully be a better day.

.:~:.

Midnight. The clock just struck midnight. Sasori sighed heavily as he stared out the window from his bed, watching what few stars could be seen in the sky. Something was troubling him, and he just couldn't sleep.

The redhead sat upright when he heard the sound of something shattering. The first thing he did was get up and grab his pistol, which he'd brought into the room with him upon realizing his unease. Then he slowly approached his door and waited only a moment, pressing himself against the wall, before opening it with one hand and peaking around the corner, pistol still held out before him.

The hallway was empty.

Sasori silently thanked his new werewolf genes for allowing him to see better in the dark as he stalked slowly and quietly down the hall. He looked in every room he passed but there was nothing there. When he finally got to the living room he saw the source of the shattering sound.

A broken window.

Sasori walked over to the window and looked out carefully as if expecting to see a burglar or even worse, Sasuke. Again, nothing. Sasori straightened up and slowly lowered the gun before turning to walk back the way he'd come.

His body turned before his head did but when his head followed he automatically jumped backwards, nearly dropping his pistol in the process, and pressed himself against the shattered window.

"S-sasuke!" He gasped.

The werewolf before him smirked and stepped into the path of moonlight to stand before Sasori, separating them by only a few feet.

"Hello, my pet." Sasuke said, the growl evident on his voice. Sasori had seen him shift once and now he could hear it on his voice that he was prepared to shift if need be. Sasori remained silent.

"What, you have nothing to say?" Sasuke continued, taunting. "And after I left you that present earlier today … Tch … How rude." Sasori felt himself bristle.

"You call killing an innocent woman and her four children a _present_?" He demanded. Sasuke grinned but he was glaring at him.

"Watch it, pup."

Strangely, Sasori felt the sudden urge to roll over and play submissive. 'But … he's a killer! He's a _murderer_! I can't just give in to him! He wants to kill me!' He thought and the rage smashed the earlier urge to pieces.

Sasori growled but was already slowly inching around the room. Sasuke obviously knew just what he was trying to do because the werewolf chuckled and spoke. "You think you can get away from me?" The Uchiha asked. When Sasori didn't answer he continued on, his voice strangely longing and husky.

"There's so much I could do to you, and make you do." He said and almost whined. Sasori shuddered. He didn't like where this was going or what what he said implied. He had just made it to the hallway and was backing down it when suddenly Sasuke growled.

"Stop." He said in such a commanding voice that it froze Sasori in his tracks. He could only watch in horror as the Uchiha got down and started shifting.

'Move!' Sasori thought but his body wouldn't obey. He could distantly remember what Pein had said about a bond. Now he understood just how dangerous it was. Sasuke's muscles were rippling under his skin, expanding and moving.

'Move!'

Sasuke's bones cracked and relocated themselves.

'MOVE!'

Fur was growing out along the werewolf's body.

'GOD DAMN IT! MOVE!' He finally managed to move and ran down the hallway and into his room, slamming the door shut and locking it. He knew Sasuke would easily just knock the door down but it might slow him down for just a few seconds. Unfortunately, he'd managed to drop his pistol in the process.

The redhead ran and grabbed his cell phone off the end table before flipping it open and dialing a number. He had to pray that Deidara would answer. He messed up dialing the number because of his shaking hands and had to redial it.

He jumped and almost dropped the phone when the door was suddenly slammed into by something, or someone. Sasori dialed the number again, this time correctly, and held the phone to his ear as he pressed himself against the wall opposite the door.

It rang and rang and rang and Sasori was ready to start crying when suddenly someone answered.

"Un?"

The door was slammed into again and it started to splinter.

"DEIDARA!" Sasori yelled, completely terrified.

"Sasori? What's-"

"It's Sasuke! He's going to KILL me!"

Deidara swore quietly on the other line and Sasori thought he could hear Pein in the background. Then the blond spoke again as the door was splintered more. "Where do you live, Sasori?"

"127 Watergale street! God, Deidara! Don't let him kill me!"

"I'm coming as fast as I can, un! Try and evade him as best you can!"

The phone went dead.

'Easy for you to say!' Sasori thought as he saw the door splinter more and a clawed hand punch a hole through it. A body followed and the door was smashed to smithereens. Sasori was shaking as he clutched his cell phone in one hand and he stared at the werewolf towering over him.

Sasuke just howled with laughter.


	18. Chapter 18

Be proud! I managed to get four chapters done in one evening! I know most of the chapters to this thing are kinda short … I'm working on longer ones, I swear! DX

.:~:.

Deidara had shifted. He hated himself for it, but he shifted. 'It was necessary.' He kept telling himself. A wolf could run faster than a human and a car and speed was exactly what he needed right at that moment.

With him were Pein and Itachi. Deidara hadn't even argued about Itachi coming along when Pein had ordered the Uchiha to; Sasori was Deidara's top priority at the moment and the blond was infinitely grateful that he'd been with Pein and the rest of his pack when he'd received his phone call.

But Deidara just knew that they were going to be too late. Even for a wolf, it would take at least ten minutes to get to Sasori's house. Sasori had little chance of faring off well against the Uchiha because of both the bond and the fact that he had no useful tools to use at any given time, unless he carried a gun loaded with silver around.

The three werewolves were stalled a bit by having to go through alleys in order to not be seen but when they finally got there, Deidara all but dove through the already shattered window, ignoring the pieces of glass that embedded themselves in his fur and skin.

Itachi and Pein followed more gracefully behind him but Deidara wasn't paying attention. He had his nose to the floor and was following Sasori's scent trail. When he saw the broken door he whimpered, worried about what he was going to see when he stepped into the room.

The werewolf cautiously approached the door and poked his head inside, looking around. The scent of blood was all around him and he knew it was Sasori's; no one else's blood could smell so sweet.

"Sasori …" Deidara murmured as he stepped into the room and began snooping around. He quickly found Sasori's cell phone on the ground in the corner in a large puddle of blood. The blond werewolf stared down at the large amount of blood and felt like crying.

"Deidara …"

The blond didn't even care that it was Itachi speaking to him. Instead he just turned with a growl and stalked past the Uchiha that was standing at his side. Pein moved to stand before him, blocking him from leaving the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" The alpha asked.

Deidara growled. "Get out of the way, un." He snarled. "I'm going to find him!"

"No you're not." Pein argued.

"But-"

"No, Deidara! Sasuke is lethal and attacking him blindly is not the right way to solve things!"

Itachi spoke up as he moved to stand beside Pein. "Sasori likely isn't even alive anymore." He said in his quiet, monotone voice. Deidara turned to glare at him, wanting desperately to just tear his throat out for saying that.

"He's right." Pein said, obviously trying to remain calm. "That blood and the fact that there's no body indicates that Sasuke took him, probably to eat."

"Well we can't just … give up, un!" Deidara practically howled. "I … I love him, I can't just let him go! Not when there's a chance he's still alive somewhere!"

Pein looked at Itachi and then back at Deidara. "We have to go back. Then we can talk this through and decide what to do."

Deidara hated the idea. Hated it. But he knew there was nothing he could do. Whether he like it or not, Pein was the alpha and he was the one talking sense. He grumbled but lowered his head. Pein took this as a sign of submission and turned, leading the way.

The three wolves left through the broken window and headed off into the night.


	19. Chapter 19

*sigh* Another short-ish chapter … But I had fun writing this one. Someone asked me a while ago to have a chapter like this so I decided to put one in. ^^ I figured this was a good place to put it. Besides, it clears up connections! =D

Read on!

.:~:.

They didn't let Deidara take part in the discussion. They knew he was thinking irrationally and he wasn't likely to be much use. But they did promise to tell him the final verdict afterwards.

Pein had gathered the entire pack for the meeting and Deidara could hear muffled yelling coming from the other room. Obviously there was a sort of disagreement going on. It scared him. Were they arguing for or against searching for Sasori.

Deidara sat silently fuming on the couch. He was itching to just get up and go search for Sasori. It hurt so much just to think that he could be dead or dying somewhere and he wasn't _allowed _to go look for him.

The blond looked up when he heard approaching footsteps but instead of jumping up like he wanted to do, he just growled. "Uchiha." He hissed as he turned his head to look away. The werewolf across the room sighed quietly and then approached Deidara, sitting down beside him.

"Look, Deidara …" He said and trailed off, waiting for Deidara to pay attention. The blond didn't turn around. He didn't want to be facing him of all people. Itachi continued to speak. "I never wanted you to hate me, you know … I did what I did to protect you."

"Bull, un." Deidara muttered but he knew that the other werewolf had heard. Did he care? Not really; it was intentional.

"I mean it, Deidara." Itachi said with such conviction in his voice that Deidara turned his head slightly to look at him. Itachi went on. "You remember what happened, don't you?" Deidara wouldn't lie to him, so he shook his head. He remembered it, but only a little.

The situation had been similar to the one he'd been in with Sasori. Deidara and Itachi had been best friends at the time, and Deidara didn't know about Itachi's secret. A werewolf had shown up one night, Deidara had a sneaking suspicion that it was Sasuke but he had been too disoriented to tell fro sure, and had attacked him. Itachi had been close by and had come running to his aid.

Unfortunately, Deidara had been brutally injured and there was little hope of survival on its own, so Itachi bit him. After learning what had happened and what he was then, Deidara just … snapped. He'd hated Itachi since.

"… It was Sasuke who attacked you."

'So I was right …' Deidara thought but he nodded slowly.

"I knew he would come after you again, and you were dying. I had to bite you. I had no other choice. You understand that, don't you?"

Despite himself, Deidara found himself nodding and looking down at the ground. "Un …" He murmured. Itachi had gone silent. They sat there for a while, the atmosphere getting so awkward that Deidara started fidgeting. Itachi didn't seem to notice.

The silence was broken by Itachi's next words.

"Pein says we're not going to look for Sasori."

Deidara completely froze up and slowly turned his entire upper body to face him. "… What?" He said slowly. Itachi just closed his eyes. Tears came to the blond werewolf's eyes and he didn't even try to contain them as he yelled.

"What the Hell, un? He could still be alive, un! There was no body so we don't know for sure he's dead! Damn it, you people are- are- Now I know why I hate you all, un!" He yelled, not caring if everybody else was able to hear him from the other room. It really didn't matter.

"Dei …" Itachi murmured, opening his eyes and looking at the blond.

"Shut up, un! I don't want to hear what you have to say you-you-you jerk!" He was sobbing as he yelled, his voice cracking. It just wasn't fair! Sasori could still be alive and suffering!

Itachi had turned so that his body was facing the blond and he was watching him. He inched a bit closer so they were almost touching and Deidara, being on the edge of the couch, couldn't move away so he did the only thing he knew he could do.

He balled his hand into a fist and started hitting Itachi's chest in such a pitiful manner that there was hardly any force at all behind the blows. He was hysterical and he knew it, but wouldn't you be if you just lost the person you love to the person you hate with such a passion it could melt fire?

Itachi didn't move or react at first. But then, as Deidara was about to hit him for the seventh time, the Uchiha reached up and grabbed the blond's wrist to stop him and wrapped his other arm around him in a one-armed hug.

Deidara didn't care at all that it was the older Uchiha that was hugging him as he practically melted and leaned forward so that he was pressed against Itachi's chest, too upset. Itachi didn't say anything. No 'shh's' or 'it'll be okay's'; he remained absolutely silent as he simply held Deidara close to him, his one hand still holding his wrist.

Deidara's hand went limp and loosened, indicating that he had no more desire to hit the Uchiha anymore, and Itachi let go. Deidara immediately wrapped both arms around Itachi's waist and buried his face in the fabric of the shirt covering his chest.

"It's not fair, un!"

"I know."

"They can't do this, un!"

"I know."

"They at least can't control me, un!"

"I know."

"I will _die_ to protect Sasori, un!"

"… I know …"

Deidara continued babbling incoherently for a time before he finally went silent and stopped crying. After a while his grip went slack and he rested all his weight against Itachi, his eyes closed.

Itachi smiled a bit as he gently pushed the bangs from his friend's face. Deidara had passed out, probably from exhaustion, overexertion, and stress. 'Don't worry, Deidara.' He thought.

'Ill help you.'


	20. Chapter 20

Oh. My. God. This chapter … is almost three pages. I think it's my longest one yet! :D And to make things better ... It's my favorite chapter so far! *cough* Minus the end *cough*.

On the downside … you all are going to MURDER me for this chapter.

Well, here's praying that I don't get killed in my sleep by rusty forks!

*prays*

.:~:.

Sasori didn't know where he was. All he knew was that Sasuke was there, waiting and watching in the shadows. Days had passed, Sasori was sure. But he just didn't know how many. Every day he could feel himself becoming more restless and an incredible hunger had gripped him what felt like hours ago.

His body was numb and unresponsive, due to the wounds he was still recovering from. He may be a werewolf, but he also hadn't had his first shift yet, which was when his body would start to speed up its healing rate and make him immune to sickness.

There was a blindfold over his face, preventing him from seeing anything, and his hands were tied behind his back, preventing him from removing the blindfold. 'I hate this!' He thought, both terrified and frustrated.

Hours had passed since he woke up and the hunger was almost gnawing at this point, leaving him shaking and growling, biting his lip just to get at the blood. His energy levels had raised what felt like tenfold, making him feel like he was going to die if he didn't get up and run around.

Unfortunately for him, he'd been lying on the ground, chained down, for so long he wasn't entirely sure he knew how to use his legs properly anymore. The only sound he could always hear was a dripping sound that seemed to echo around the room. He hadn't even been fed. Not once.

The redhead was honestly surprised he wasn't dead yet but he knew it had to be because he was a werewolf now. How that made sense, he wasn't quite sure. It just did and somehow seemed to be the logical answer.

Among the annoying, constant dripping sound there were footsteps. It took Sasori almost until the person was at the door to the dark room for him to even realize what the sound was. He started struggling immediately, knowing just who was outside the door.

The door slowly creaked open and Sasori struggled more as he heard the footsteps echo around the room as the person approached. It was the first time that Sasuke had come in to see him since he'd been captured.

The Uchiha growled and Sasori immediately went still. He knew after the attack exactly what that growl meant. Quite literally, it meant "shut up and stop fighting or I will hurt you". Not kill, hurt. Sasuke wanted him alive.

There was a chuckle. "Do you know what day it is today, Sasori?" Sasuke asked, his voice strangely soft. Sasori did not like that voice. Not one bit. He remained silent and shook his head. He wouldn't allow Sasuke the satisfaction of seeing him afraid.

"It's the full moon."

Immediately, Sasori's mind pieced two and two together. "You don't know that I'll have my first shift tonight." He said, huffing. To this Sasuke chuckled.

"Oh, but I do."

"… How?"

There was just no way for him to know …

"The bond."

_Oh._

Sasori growled and started struggling again to get free. He knew it was hopeless and that he should be saving his strength, in case Sasuke wasn't lying, for the shift. Sasuke just laughed evilly.

"Oh, you're going to have fun tonight!" Sasuke said as he walked away. Sasori didn't hear a door open, but he heard the footsteps stop. He was getting nervous and afraid. 'Deidara …' He thought. 'I don't want to go through this alone …'

No amount of wishing was going to bring Deidara to him now. For all he knew, the blond probably thought he was dead. That thought was enough to bring tears to Sasori's eyes but he shook his head and tried to force them back.

'No.' He thought. 'I will definitely get free, whether by rescue or on my own …'

He fell still and waited. Silently he waited, listening to Sasuke's breathing from somewhere in the room. Sounds were beginning to jumble up and his sense of smell seemed to be going crazy, going from extreme high to extreme low.

The world around him suddenly seemed to fade and he could hear nothing but his blood pulsing in his veins. His mind stopped processing and all of a sudden he felt incredibly warm all over.

He couldn't even question what was going on. And he didn't have to. Some animal part of him was trying to break free and take control. It was raging within him, searching for release and crashing against all his barriers.

Sasori didn't even notice when he started screaming and his body jerked, nor did he notice it when he was untied and the blindfold was removed. He couldn't see; everything was dark.

The animal within was breaking forth through all the emotional and physical barriers Sasori didn't even know he had. He could name them as they shattered.

_Pain._

_Resistance._

They kept shattering and it quite literally felt like something was climbing out of his body. He screamed before his entire being moved on its own and he was on his hands and knees. He hardly noticed, instead he could only focus on the tremendous pain this was causing him.

His mind was in chaos. It had gone from completely unresponsive to too responsive. Every thought felt like a hammer crashing into his skull which just mutilated the thought into some twisted thing and tossed it aside, allowing for another thought to approach.

Sasori's back arched as he howled with pain and he felt his spine literally crack, shift, and extend to create a tail. The pain was so blinding that his head fell forward and connected with the ground. The pain from the impact wasn't even close to the pain he was experiencing now.

He wasn't fighting it and still it was hurting far too much. Far more than it should. Sasori's shoulder blades snapped and moved, changing how he was resting on his arms and forcing his head off the ground again.

His back legs were changing form, the bones breaking and relocating themselves. All thought process had vanished. Now it was just pain. Blinding, uncontrolled pain. Yet at the same time, Sasori was completely aware of what was going on, the feel of what was happening basically being burned into his memory, branded there.

His muscles were all expanding or shrinking and changing their location around his body to cover the newly shaped and located bones. Even more were muscles were probably being created.

His head had that started changing shape throughout the process. His ears moved up along his skull and pointed upwards while a muzzle grew out on his face. It was obvious he wouldn't end up like a full wolf, none of them did, but he'd look pretty damn close to one.

Blood had started dripping from Sasori's mouth, the changes and effects taking such a toll on his body so as to damage it internally. There was little strength and energy reserves left in Sasori's body to help towards the healing of the damage, too.

The shift was finally over and Sasori's wolfish body collapsed, weak and unresponsive. He was shaking and his jaws were opening and closing, looking as though he were chewing something.

Across the room, there were loud cracking sounds mixed with growls. Sasori managed to turn his head, his mind slowly coming back into focus, and looked over at Sasuke who was shifting into his wolf form.

Once he had shifted, Sasuke stalked over to Sasori who was still on the floor and growled down at him. "Get up." He snarled. But Sasori didn't move. He still had no control over his body.

Sasuke jabbed one of his massive paws into the red werewolf's side, causing him to yelp as he was still hurting. "Get UP!" Sasori, not wanting to deal with the pain anymore, tried to roll over and force himself to get up.

He tried to put his legs underneath him to stand but couldn't find the strength to lift himself. His body simply fell back to rest limply on the cold ground. Sasuke snarled furiously and all but jumped on top of Sasori, rolling him over in the process and bringing his teeth dangerously close to his throat.

Sasori automatically tilted his head so that his throat was exposed, somehow knowing it to be a sign of submission. It was a dangerous move, but also the only thing he could think to do. Sasuke seemed to take some form of pity on him and got off him, allowing him to roll onto his side and lay there, shaking and breathing heavily.

"You're pathetic." Sasuke stated gruffly as he shifted back. Whatever he had been planning on doing in wolf form, he'd obviously tossed out the window. Sasori was glad for this. He didn't feel like doing anything, least of all moving.

Suddenly the whole thing reversed and Sasori was shifting back. He had to say that shifting back was less painful than the first original shift into wolf form. By the time he had completely shifted back, he was lying on his side with his arms stretched out before him, his body stiff and unmoving.

His eyes closed, thinking he could now rest. But that thought was dashed away as he felt Sasuke roll him over onto his stomach; he didn't protest or fight, too weak to even lift his head or arm.

"Well, since you're so pathetic already …" Sasuke trailed off as he was hovering over Sasori. "It wouldn't really make a difference what I do with you." Before anything even moved, Sasori's mind clicked and he knew what was about to happen next.

Despite having absolutely no strength, he tried to force himself up, anything to get away from Sasuke. He only realized a few things, and they terrified him. One, he was too weak to resist any sort of torture about to be given to him. Two, they were both naked after shifting.

Three, he was about to be raped.

Sasori didn't try and fight it as tears rolled down his cheeks. 'Just make it end!' He thought when he heard Sasuke laugh evilly and felt his presence hanging over him. "You baby. Suck it up and deal."

But Sasori hadn't heard him.

He was too busy crying.


	21. Chapter 21

Now … I know this is a chapter you've ALL been waiting for so I won't keep you and I'll just let you read it. Sorry it's kinda short ... D:

* * *

Sasori couldn't move. His entire body was aching, almost screaming at him in agony. He tried to tell himself to be strong, and failed. After going through what he did with no one there to help him or comfort him, there was just no way he could stay strong.

Sasuke was still hanging over him and Sasori wasn't entirely sure how long he was there before his presence disappeared completely and there was loud snarling in the background. Sasori managed to open his eyes after a time but his head refused to turn and see just what was going on.

Finally, when he heard a loud yelp, he forced himself to look and was both shocked and horrified when he saw none other than Itachi battling fiercely with Sasuke. They looked more like rabid cats than two wolves by how fiercely they were clawing and snapping at each other. Sasori couldn't do anything but watch.

The battle was going in Sasuke's favor and it was obvious. But still, Itachi did not back down. Sasori tried to get to his feet. He'd do anything to help because he knew Itachi had showed up to save him. He was not about to let Itachi die for him.

But his legs and arms were inflamed and sore and they wouldn't support him so he simply fell back down. Another presence came near and hovered over Sasori. "Sasori?" The redhead muttered incoherently but didn't look up. He could tell by the voice who it was.

"Shh. It's okay, un …"

_Deidara …_

Sasori passed out.

.:~:.

Deidara continued to look down at Sasori's body for just a moment, long enough to convince himself he wasn't dead, before he turned to the fight. He was in wolf form, ready to attack if Itachi needed it.

And the older Uchiha did need it. He was bleeding heavily and was currently pinned to the ground and snapping his jaws at Sasuke, trying to bite him, while his younger brother clawed at his stomach.

Deidara stepped over Sasori and headed to the fight, joining in. He knew he wouldn't be much help but two was always better than one. The blond werewolf snarled as he barreled into Sasuke and sent him flying off of Itachi.

He was absolutely furious with the younger Uchiha for doing what he'd done to Sasori. He was just glad they'd gotten there before Sasuke raped the poor redhead. Sasuke seemed to realize the rage that was fueling Deidara on but this only magnified his own anger and the two clashed head on.

They were a tangle of claws and fur as they rolled around, battling furiously.

It must have been a miracle, what happened next.

Sasuke backed off. Deidara wasn't sure why until he realized only a second later that Itachi was literally flying over him and heading towards his brother. He landed on Sasuke and pinned him to the ground where he bent his head and grabbed him by the throat.

He didn't let go even as Sasuke managed to roll over so that his elder brother was pinned. Sasuke was trying desperately to shake him off but Itachi just wouldn't let go. "Don't-" Sasuke tried to say but it was too late.

Itachi had torn his throat out.

Sasuke fell over and writhed on the ground, blood pouring from the wound that would never heal. Itachi got up panting and stumbled over to Deidara where he watched his brother until he lay still, no longer breathing.

Everything became silent.

Itachi slowly turned to face the blond werewolf beside him before he turned and glanced at Sasuke. "He's gone." He murmured before turning to look at Sasori's unconscious form. Deidara sighed in relief and went over to Sasori, examining him.

"You think he'll be okay, un?" He asked.

"More than likely." Was Itachi's reply. "As far as I can tell, he's only gone through the shift and hasn't been touched otherwise."

Deidara nodded. "Let's go home."

* * *

Well … I know the fight scene sucked okay! T.T I'll probably go back and rewrite it later or something but for now, I need sleep. XD I wrote lots of chapters today and TWS is almost done! D:

There'll only be a few more chapters (Two or three. Maybe four if I can think of something.) Also, I'm thinking of writing an alternate ending because SO MANY PEOPLE were like "OMG this would be an epic ItaDei! :D" So yeah … If you would like to see an ItaDei ending after I finish this up, let me know either in a review or by message!

LOL, Goodnight, all!


	22. IMPORTANT NOTICE

OKAY PEOPLE! TAKE A SEAT, TAKE A SEAT!

XD Okay, enough of that.

I'm really writing this here right now because I have a few questions to ask my fans.

1) I was originally going to end TWS in two or three chapters but several of you think I could still expand on a lot of stuff! So the question is: SHOULD I?

Would you all enjoy reading more of TWS? Honestly now, do you want more fluff now that all the drama's over, or should I just end it and write that alternate ending? (WHICH I WILL STILL DO IF I CONTINUE IT!)

Now, onto number two:

2) I am SO conflicted! Should I turn this into an ItaDei or should it remain a SasoDei? It could honestly go either way at this point but I'd like to see what all my lovely readers think.

and three:

3) If this gets continued, would you like to see more of the other pairings such as KakuHida, PeinKonan and MAYBE ZetTobi or would it take away from the plot? If you think it would take away from the plot, I can also just add stuff in to the alternate ending I am going to write. But again, it's entirely up to you.

So ... Either review this notice or message me answering the questions. Suggestions are welcome too!

THANK YOU!


	23. DECISIONS ?

Alright everybody, I have decided ON A FEW THINGS. :D

Still a few more questions, though. SORRY! DX

Okay, so … where to start?

1) THIS WILL REMAIN A SASODEI!

BUT!

2) It will have major hints at ItaDei and I will expand on their past together., Maybe have a few flashback chapters |(I love those.). And I actually just cannot get the thought of a REALLY intimate scene between the two of them out of my mind. Curse me! XD Just kidding. Don't curse me!

3) What I'm currently thinking of doing is ending this story right where I planned on ending it and then writing the sequel. It honestly never occurred to me that I could write a sequel as I wrote this story, but there's just so much I can still expand upon and write about! Would you all like that? If I wrote a sequel? It's just because I'm more or less coming to a conclusion for the main idea for this story and I wouldn't want to start something new in it and have it just draaaaaaag on because it has nothing to do with the original plot. I've already got a basic plotline planned out for the sequel too (Like, real basic. …). It would mostly be less drama (as in with a villain and all. LOL Romantic drama is hilarious!). and more fluff UNLESS I get a good idea for some sort of enemy.

4) Right, other pairings. XD I almost forgot about that. Several of you think that I shouldn't put my focus on them, so I won't. But I WILL add them in as side pairings and hopefully get them all included more, maybe in the sequel if you all want me to write it.

5) Would someone like to be my editor-type person? I know a lot of you probably think I don't even need one but it would just be nice, you know? To have someone to turn to if my ideas run dry and to send each chapter (or oneshot depending) to once it's finished being written for further proofreading. So if you'd like to be that person then let me know ASAP. I WILL accept more than one editor! Three at most!

Being an editor doesn't mean I will literally expect you to correct every detail of my story or always give me ideas (Unless you want to. o.o). It just means that you're welcome to make suggestions, help me tie up loose ends (Because I tend to have a lot of those), and to just read my stuff before I put it up.

LOL I have to admit that I'm still always a bit paranoid about putting my stuff up (Shyness, I swear! X_X) so to have just one or two or three people to read it beforehand really helps.

LASTLY:

6) If I do make a sequel for this, would you all like to see WTTB finished BEFORE I write it or AFTER, or DURING ('Cause I CAN do both at once)?

That's all, folks! I look forward to hearing from you and I'm SO SORRY about all the questions and intermissions! Expect the last few chapters of TWS over the next few days! :D


End file.
